The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version)
ScoobyDooTheDogRockz's movie-spoof of "The Lion King". Cast: * Baby Simba - Baby Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Simba - Young Scooby Doo (A Pup Named Scooby Doo) * Teenage Simba - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Adult Simba - Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo) * Young Nala - Brandy (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Adult Nala - Amber (Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders) * Timon - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) (with Cyber Scooby as a extra) (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) * Pumbaa - Scooby Dum (with Yabba Doo as a extra) (Scooby Doo) * Mufasa - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Sarabi - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Scar - Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Shenzi - Buster (Lady and the Tramp ll: Scamp's Adventure) * Banzai - Roscoe (Oliver & Company) * Ed - DeSoto (Oliver & Company) * Rafiki - Astro (The Jetsons) * Zazu - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Sarafina - Scooby Dee (Scooby Doo) * Mouse - Mouse (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Groundhog - Beaver (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * The Hyenas - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * Chameleon - Crickee (Mulan) * The Wildebeests - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast) * The Vultures/Buzzards - Vultures (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) * Beetle - Mouse (Scooby Doo) Scenes: *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 2 - Carface and Chief's Conversation *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 3 - Young Scooby Doo's First Day *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 4 - A: Young Scooby Doo's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 5 - Carface and Young Scooby Doo's Conversation *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to be King" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 9 - The Stampede/Chief's Death/Young Scooby Doo Runs Away *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 10 - Carface Takes Over Priderock *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 11 - Meet Scrappy Doo, Cyber Scooby, Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 13 - Carface and Courage's Conversation *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 15 - Amber Chases Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo/The Reunion *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 17 - Scooby Doo and Amber's Argument/Meet Whoopsy Doo, Astro and Dynomutt/Scooby Doo's Destiny *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 18 - 'The King Has Returned'/Scrappy Doo, Cyber Scooby, Scooby Dum & Yabba Doo's Distraction *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 19 - Scooby Doo Confronts Carface/Scooby Doo Finds the Truth/The Big Battle *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 20 - Scooby Doo vs. Carface/Carface's Death/A Happy Ending in the Pridelands *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 21 - End Credits part 1: "Busa Simba" *The Scooby Doo King (ScoobyDooTheDogRockz Version) part 22 - End Credits part 2: "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" (Elton John Version) Cast Gallery: Scooby Doo in A Pup Named Scooby Doo.jpg Scooby doo be cool scooby doo.png Brandy harrington.jpg Amber (Scooby Doo)-0.png Scrappy Doo.jpg Cyber Scooby.png Scooby Dum in Laff-A-Lympics.jpg Yabba Doo.jpg Chief (The Fox and the Hound).jpg Georgette sweet.jpg Carface2.gif Buster Full.jpg Roscoe.jpg DeSoto.jpg Astro.png Courage courage the cowardly dog.png Scooby-dee-02-1-.jpg Mulan-disneyscreencaps com-2813.jpg Category:The Lion King Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Channels Category:ScoobyDooTheDogRockz